1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an increasing demand for a display device for displaying an image with the growth of an information-oriented society. Recently, various types of flat panel display (“FPD”) having light weight and a thin thickness, for example, a liquid crystal displays (“LCD”), an organic light emitting displays (“OLED”) and a field emission display devices, has been developed.
Such a display device includes a display panel that includes a plurality of pixels provided in an active region to display an image, and a display-panel driver that drives the display panel. The display-panel driver typically includes a data driver, a scan driver, and a timing controller. The data driver may include a source drive integrated circuit (“IC”) to supply data voltage to pixels of the display panel. The scan driver is configured to supply scan signals to select pixels to which the data voltage is to be supplied. The timing controller is configured to control the operation timing of the data driver and the scan driver.
The timing controller transmits digital video data to the source drive IC of the data driver using a plurality of data transmission lines, e.g., a pair of data transmission lines. Further, the source drive IC may sense information of the display panel via a predetermined sensing line. When the information of the display panel sensed by the source drive IC is transmitted to the timing controller, the timing controller analyzes the state of the display panel using the information of the display panel, and converts the digital video data based on a result of the analysis, thus improving image quality.